


Türchen 38 - Im Regen zu dir

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [38]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als für Benni die Welt untergeht, tut sich eine völlig neue Welt auf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 38 - Im Regen zu dir

**Author's Note:**

> Für becci-chan. Ich hatte mal wieder einen fixen Satz im Kopf - „er heiratet seine Freundin“. Ein blöder Satz, ziemlich untauglich für FFs. Aber dann begann ich zu basteln und das ist das Ergebnis :D

**Wortzahl:** 3271  
 **Rating:** P16 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze

 

Ziellos.

Das trifft seinen Zustand momentan am besten, findet Benni. Ziellos ist er, das steht fest. Ziellos läuft er durch die Stadt, einfach nur dorthin, wohin ihn seine Füße tragen.  
Bei den anderen Emotionen tut er sich schwerer. Sie sind nämlich gerade einfach weg. Verdrängt. Er weiß, dass er wütend sein sollte, enttäuscht, traurig – er fühlt sich aber einfach nur leer.  
Und ziellos.

Sein Hemd ist nass, auf seinen Armen ist Gänsehaut. Der Regen durchnässt ihn und es ist kein angenehm warmer Sommerregen, er fühlt sich zusammen mit dem Wind fast schon so an, als würden kleine Eissplitter auf ihn herabregnen. Auch das nimmt er kaum wahr – er spürt es ein winziges bisschen, aber es stört ihn nicht.  
Wenn er sich ehrlich ist, genießt er das Stechen fast schon.

Stehengelassen. Einfach so. Vor dem Altar. Weil er nicht gut genug ist, weil es noch so viel mehr gibt als ihn.  
Natürlich gibt es das, er sieht sich selbst jetzt nicht unbedingt als den Gipfel der Welt. Aber das war doch immer klar. Deshalb kann er einfach nicht verstehen, wieso das jetzt gegen ihn spricht. Jetzt, heute, ganz plötzlich.

Benni fühlt sich wie ein Krieger. Ein Krieger, der von einer Schlacht zurückkehrt, geschlagen, verwundet, immerhin noch am Leben. Fehlt nur noch das Murmeln der Menschen um ihn herum und die versteckten, ehrfurchtsvollen Blicke.  
Doch das bekommt er nicht. Stattdessen...

„Hey, du. Kann ich ein Foto von dir machen?“

Um den Mann, der ihn einfach so angesprochen hat, anzusehen, muss er seinen Kopf heben. Der Mann ist nämlich ein Stück größer als er – dabei ist Benni echt nicht klein – und erst da wird ihm bewusst, dass er die ganze Zeit den Kopf hängen gelassen und den Asphalt unter seinen Füßen gemustert hat.  
Sein Blick fällt auf ein Gesicht, das zu einem Mann dieser Größenordnung und Statur nicht so recht passen will. Strahlend blaue Augen, Wangen, die man getrost als Pausbacken bezeichnen kann... Ein Jungengesicht. Ein Jungengesicht, das ihn ungeduldig ansieht. Was erwartet er? Er hat einfach so einen bedröppelten wildfremden Mann angesprochen, da ist es doch völlig normal, dass er nicht sofort eine Antwort bekommt.

„Ein Foto?“

Als Bennis Blick langsam nach unten wandert, fällt ihm noch etwas auf. Um den Hals des Mannes baumelt eine Kamera. Sieht ziemlich professionell aus. Groß, mit Objektiv, keine Touristenkamera, soweit er das beurteilen kann.

„Ja, ein Foto. Ich mache Regenfotos – wir haben demnächst eine Ausstellung zum Thema Regen. Also, in der Uni – ich bin Kunststudent. Du würdest ein echt gutes Motiv abgeben.“

Nun ist sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr nur entnervt, sondern auch ein bisschen belustigt. Seine Finger spielen unruhig an der Kamera herum.  
Ein Foto von ihm also. Für eine Kunstausstellung. Weil er ein gutes Motiv ist.

Dieser Typ ist echt bizarr. Aber eines muss man ihm lassen – er lenkt ihn ab. Im Moment ist das Desaster von vorher völlig nebensächlich, weil er sich gerade voll und ganz auf den Kunststudenten konzentriert.  
Nun ja, der Tag ist eh schon im Arsch, da kann er dem Kerl einen Gefallen tun. Damit zumindest einer von ihnen beiden zufrieden nach Hause geht.

„Okay. Dann...“  
„Super.“

Der Student blickt suchend umher, er wirkt plötzlich ganz geschäftig. Auch seine Finger an der Kamera bewegen sich jetzt zielorientierter – er schraubt am Objektiv herum, nimmt den Deckel ab. Kurz fragt Benni sich, ob bei dem Regen nicht seine Linse nass und fleckig wird, dann fragt er sich, ob genau das die Schwierigkeit bei der Ausstellung sein soll.

„Da drüben beim Brunnen?“

Benni muss leicht schmunzeln. Sollte das wirklich eine Frage sein? Hat er da wirklich ein Mitspracherecht?

„Du bist hier der Profi.“  
„Stimmt. Okay, dann... Da drüben beim Brunnen.“

Der Brunnen bleibt nicht ihr einziges Setting an diesem Tag. Der Student platziert ihn an allen möglichen Stellen in der Stadt, positioniert ihm, gibt ihm Anweisungen, wie er sich hinzustellen hat. Dabei ist er hochkonzentriert – Benni bemerkt, wie er richtiggehend in seiner Arbeit versinkt. Doch seine Anweisungen sind immer auf den Punkt. Sehr knapp, aber sehr präzise und verständlich.  
Es ist faszinierend, ihm dabei zuzusehen. Der Mann hat irgendetwas an sich, was Benni fesselt. Er ist ansatzweise durchgeknallt, aber gleichzeitig auch total rational.  
Irgendwie versinkt Benni mit ihm. Nur kurz huscht der Gedanke durch seinen Kopf, dass er nun doch als tragischer Held wahrgenommen wurde.

Als sich ihre Wege trennen, fühlt sich alles etwas surreal an. Das bedeutet aber auch, dass sich das Ereignis von der eigentlichen Hochzeit auch surreal anfühlt und dafür ist Benni echt dankbar.

~*~*~

Benni war noch nie auf einer Kunstausstellung.  
Mit Kunst konnte er nie viel anfangen. Schon in der Schule nicht, aber auch außerhalb. Realistische Malerei mag ja ganz nett sein, er hat Respekt davor, wenn Leute so malen können, dass es aussieht wie echt. Aber was darüber hinausgeht... Dafür hat er keinen Sinn. Es gab also keinen Grund für ihn, einmal eine Kunstausstellung zu besuchen.  
Jetzt, wo er auf einer solchen Ausstellung ist, wird ihm bewusst, dass das eine gute Entscheidung war. Er steht nur überfordert herum, versucht, nicht im Weg zu stehen und weiß nicht, was er tun soll.

Ein paar Bilder hat er unter die Lupe genommen. Doch schon das scheiterte – er hat keine Ahnung, wie lange man dort stehen bleibt, ob man mit den Menschen neben sich über die Bilder spricht... Nun steht er mitten im Raum und versucht, sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen.  
Eine Hand an seiner Schulter, ein fester Griff, reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Bemühungen. Als er sich umdreht, erkennt er den Fotografen von neulich.

„Wow, ich fass' es nicht – du bist hier.“

Benni grinst, er kann nicht verhindern, dass sich Erleichterung darunter mischt.

„Ja. Ich wollte mir mal deine Bilder ansehen.“

Der Mann ist ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen – er und seine spontane Fotoaktion. Also hat er nachgeforscht, bis er herausgefunden hat, wann die ominöse Ausstellung stattfindet.  
Und jetzt ist er echt froh darüber, dass sein Künstler ihn aufgegabelt hat. Alleine hätte er nie oder zumindest nur eher umständlich zu den einzigen für ihn relevanten Bildern hier gefunden.

Auch der andere grinst. Er freut sich sichtlich, dass Benni hier aufgekreuzt ist – dass Benni sich für sein Werk interessiert.

„Dann komm' mal mit rüber.“

Die Ecke, in der seine Bilder hängen, befindet sich in einem anderen Raum. Ist ziemlich überschaubar – sechs Bilder durfte sein Fotograf ausstellen, alle natürlich mit Regenmotiven. Benni erkennt den Brunnen, vor dem auch sie standen, auf dem Bild sieht man, wie die Regentropfen auf die Wasseroberfläche prallen, dann ist da noch ein Landschaftsbild mit grauen Wolken und Regenschleiern, das Zerspringen eines Regentropfens in Nahaufnahme, Spatzen, die in einer Pfütze baden...  
Auf den verbleibenden zwei Bildern ist er zu sehen. Mit völlig durchnässtem Hemd, abwesendem Blick – die Fotos strahlen eine gewisse Melancholie aus und Benni ist überwältigt. Ja, er war echt mies drauf an diesem Tag, aber in den Momenten, in denen die Fotos entstanden sind, stand das eigentlich im Hintergrund. Sein Fotograf hat es trotzdem geschafft, diese Stimmung festzuhalten.  
Er versteht sein Handwerk, das sieht man hier ganz deutlich. Sowohl bei den Fotografien als auch bei den Zeichnungen hat er einen Blick für die Feinheiten. Er selbst hätte manches vielleicht anders fotografiert – vom Malen braucht er gar nicht erst zu reden, er würde keinen Pinsel mehr in die Hand nehmen, wenn es nicht gerade darum geht, eine Wand zu streichen -, aber es sieht echt gut aus.

„Ich war wohl das schönste Motiv, das du gefunden hast, oder?“

Benni blickt zum Studenten, der lächelnd und mit verschränkten Armen neben ihm steht.  
Seine Aussage ist nur halb scherzhaft gemeint. Er würde echt gerne hören, wie er sich dafür rechtfertigt, dass er einen Großteil seiner Ausstellung ausmacht. Da hat er sich so sehr darum bemüht, möglichst abwechslungsreiche Bilder zu nehmen und dann sind da die beiden Fotos von ihm... Gut, eines ist in schwarz-weiß, das andere in Farbe – ändert jedoch nichts daran, dass sie sich im Gegensatz zu den anderen Bildern ähneln.

„Du bist meine Muse.“

Auch bei ihm klingt es scherzhaft – aber eben auch nur zum Teil. Eine gewisse Ernsthaftigkeit schwingt in seiner Aussage mit, ebenso wie bei der darauffolgenden Erklärung.

„Ich habe sonst immer ein bisschen Probleme damit, Menschen festzuhalten – also, sie zu malen oder zu fotografieren. Aber bei dir... Als ich dich gesehen habe, hatte ich sofort Bilder im Kopf. Ich wusste, wie ich dich festhalten kann.“

Das... Das ist ein Kompliment, ein sehr ungewöhnliches. Mit der weiteren Einordnung ist Benni jedoch überfordert.  
Nervös reibt er seine Ellbogen.

„Danke.“  
„Nichts zu danken. Du bist – und warst vor allem an dem Tag – echt pittoresk.“

Damit wird es nicht gerade einfacher, seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Das steht jedoch dann erst einmal hinten an – der Student hat eine Frage auf dem Herzen.

„Könnten wir so etwas noch einmal machen? Würdest du noch mal Modell für mich stehen? Ich würde das gerne mal ein bisschen üben – auch mal Menschen malen und so etwas. Und das würde natürlich am besten mit meiner Muse gehen.“

Er grinst dabei und das bringt Benni endgültig aus dem Konzept. Nur so kann er sich erklären, dass er sofort, ohne zu überlegen, zusagt.

~*~*~

Manus Wohnung – ja, der Kunststudent hat endlich einen Namen bekommen, er hat sich vorgestellt, als sie sich verabredet haben – ist nicht gerade eine Studentenbude. Schon auf dem Weg hierher hat Benni bemerkt, dass es sich nicht um eine typische Gegend für einen Studenten handelt und auch die Wohnung passt nicht in das Bild.

Manu ist kein typischer Kunststudent, das wird ihm auch bei ihrem dritten Treffen bewusst. Der Teil mit der Kunst passt, das auf jeden Fall. Überall hängen Bilder, stehen Skulpturen, sogar die Möbel sehen künstlerisch wertvoll aus. Teils sind die Kunstwerke aus seiner eigenen Hand, teils von anderen Künstlern. Außerdem hat er ein kleines Atelier und auch die anderen Räume sehen danach aus, als würden sie hin und wieder als solches genutzt werden – Manu hat überall seine Utensilien hinterlassen. Bietet sich auch an, sie sind hell und lichtdurchflutet und damit, soweit Benni das beurteilen kann, wohl auch ziemlich gut geeignet.  
Aber Student... Es geht schon damit los, dass Manu älter ist als der durchschnittliche Student, da kann auch sein jungenhaftes Gesicht nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen. Benni glaubt, dass Manu sogar etwas älter ist als er. Dazu eine Wohnung, die sich ein gewöhnlicher Student nie und nimmer leisten könnte...

Man sieht ihm seine Überraschung offensichtlich an. Manu lacht.

„Du hast eine Studentenbude erwartet, oder? Wahrscheinlich noch eine WG, überall Müll...“

Ertappt. Benni schämt sich auch nicht, das zuzugeben.

„Ja, schon. Oder dass du noch bei deinen Eltern lebst... So machen Studenten das doch. Wie kommt's?“  
„Ich habe schon etwas Geld beiseite geschafft.“

Sie haben auf der Couch Platz genommen, Manus Arm ruht locker auf seiner Schulter. Bevor sie mit der Arbeit beginnen, ist offensichtlich noch etwas Zeit für Gespräche – Zeit dafür, Bennis Neugierde zu stellen.

„Das mit dem Kunststudium kam bei mir erst etwas später. Ich habe schon gearbeitet, habe Geld verdient... Aber das war mir auf Dauer zu langweilig. War keine schlechte Arbeit – ich war in einem Büro -, aber es war nicht das, was mich glücklich gemacht hat. Also habe ich mir angewöhnt, immer ein bisschen Geld beiseite zu legen und als ich genug Kohle hatte, habe ich beschlossen, ein Studium anzufangen. In dem Fach, das mich fasziniert – Kunst.“

Okay, das erklärt einiges. Manu hat also darauf hingearbeitet, sich dieses Leben leisten zu können – ein Leben, das der Kunst gewidmet ist.  
Er denkt mit, lässt sich nicht nur von seinem Herzen leiten und das erklärt auch seine rationale Herangehensweise bei der Kunst.

„War das deine midlife crisis?“  
„Vorgezogen. So alt bin ich nicht.“  
„Du siehst auch nicht alt aus.“  
„Ich weiß.“

Damit hat Manu scheinbar genug über sich selbst besprochen. Sein Blick wird neugierig, er dreht sich etwas mehr zu Benni.

„Der Tag, an dem wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben... Was war da los? Du musst nicht darüber reden, wenn du nicht willst, aber... Ist halt doch ungewöhnlich, wenn jemand mit Anzug durch den Regen läuft, obwohl er kein Ziel hat.“

Er hat es gewusst. Okay, nicht unbedingt gewusst – er hat es vielmehr geahnt, dass Manu irgendwann diese Frage stellt, wenn sie sich weiterhin sehen. Sein Auftritt an diesem Nachmittag war ja doch ziemlich ungewöhnlich.  
Es fällt ihm immer noch schwer, darüber zu reden. Trotzdem versucht er, sich Manu zu erklären.

„Ich kam von einer Hochzeit.“

Diese Antwort reicht Manu nicht, er wartet ab. Auch das war abzusehen – dass er sich nicht mit einer so simplen Auskunft abspeisen lässt. Das erklärt ja noch lange nicht, wie er dann in die Stadt gekommen ist.

„Es war meine eigene Hochzeit. Schon seit einer Weile geplant, klar. Und dann...“

Benni denkt zurück an den Tag, denkt daran, wie glücklich er war. Wie stolz er sich gefühlt hat, wie gut es sich angefühlt hat, den Anzug überzustreifen, seine Freundin im weißen Kleid zu sehen...  
Schon als er ihr Gesicht gesehen hat, wusste er, dass etwas nicht stimmt und dass es nicht ganz so rosig weitergehen wird.

„Meine Verlobte... Sie hat am Tag der Hochzeit ihre Jugendliebe gesehen. Und angeblich sehnt sie sich zwar nicht nach dem Typen, aber das hat ihr gezeigt, was es noch alles gibt. Mehr Gefühle, mehr zu erleben, mehr Leute, die sie kennenlernen kann – ich weiß nicht, was genau sie gemeint hat. Aber eines steht fest: Sie war der Meinung, dass ich ihr das nicht bieten kann. Deshalb wollte sie sich plötzlich doch nicht mehr binden. Wollte noch mal die Welt erkunden, noch mehr fühlen... Sie hat mich vor dem Altar versetzt.“

Benni lacht, überfordert, hilflos, so, wie er sich in diesem Moment gefühlt hat, als sie ihm gesagt hat, dass es noch so viel zu entdecken gibt für sie.

„Scheiße, Mann.“  
„Ja, kann man so sagen...“

~*~*~

Benni war von Anfang an Manus Muse und er bleibt es auch. Nach dem ersten Treffen bei Manu zuhause ist nicht Schluss – immer wieder kommt er vorbei, lässt sich fotografieren, lässt sich malen.  
Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ihm so etwas Spaß machen könnte. Für ihn sah das immer so langweilig aus und überhaupt nicht erstrebenswert, aber wenn er jetzt auf Manus Couch liegt und sich nur hin und wieder, auf seine Anweisung hin, bewegt, ist das irgendwie anders.

Nicht nur, weil er dabei vor sich hin dösen kann. Das tut er nämlich in den seltensten Fällen. Die meiste Zeit ist er wach, voll und ganz da – fast schon angespannt. Denn da ist so eine Spannung zwischen ihnen.  
Benni versteht mit der Zeit immer mehr, was Manu bemerkt hat, als sie sich das erste Mal begegnet sind. Wenn er für ihn Modell steht, haben sie eine Verbindung, irgendwie.

Und gleichzeitig tut sich immer mehr auf, was er nicht versteht. Gleichzeitig ist genau das etwas, was er nicht versteht.  
Da ist etwas zwischen ihnen, etwas Merkwürdiges, für das er keine Worte findet. Und da ist etwas, was Manu für ihn empfindet. Das verraten seine Blicke, er sieht Benni immer so fasziniert, so in sich versunken an.  
Liebt Manu ihn? Benni weiß es nicht. Er weiß nur, dass er eine ganz spezielle Wirkung auf Manu hat. Und das reizt ihn.

~*~*~

Manu will ihn. Benni ist für Manu mehr als nur ein Modell, eine Vorlage für Bilder. Je öfter sie sich treffen, desto sicherer ist sich Benni, dass er damit richtig liegt.  
Er spielt mit ihm, er triezt ihn. Reizt Manus Anweisungen aus, gibt sich in ihrem Rahmen so lasziv wie möglich.  
Lasziv, er, noch etwas, das er nicht von sich erwartet hätte. Aber besondere Umstände erfordern besondere Maßnahmen und es interessiert ihn einfach brennend, wie Manu auf so etwas reagiert.

Stark, so viel steht fest. Immer wieder verliert er den Faden, seine feste Stimme, die Konzentration, weil sich sein Blick festhaftet an dem freien Stück Bauch, das plötzlich sichtbar ist, an Bennis Brust, an Bennis Po.  
Er bringt ihn aus der Ruhe und das, obwohl Manu hier eigentlich in seinem Element ist.

Die Idee mit den Fotos in der Badewanne kam jedoch nicht von ihm, sondern von Manu. Manu hat ihn mit wackeliger Stimme gefragt, ob er damit einverstanden wäre, sich von ihm in der Badewanne knipsen zu lassen.  
Scheiße, und wie. Auch mit Klamotten – dass Manu darauf steht, wenn seine Klamotten klatschnass sind und an seinem Körper kleben, weiß er ja schon von Anfang an, auch wenn Manu selbst das nicht so banal ausdrückt.

Und obwohl er das gewusst hat, ist seine Wirkung auf Manu trotzdem wieder überraschend. Er hat noch gar nicht so richtig angefangen – er hält sich noch strikt an Manus Anweisungen und die sind echt harmlos, trotzdem sieht er die Beule in Manus Hose.  
Es macht ihn an, Bennis ganzer Körper kribbelt. Das ist ein Spiel, ja, aber gleichzeitig auch mehr als ein Spiel. Er will wissen, wie sehr er Manu reizen kann, aber er wird dabei auch gereizt.  
Benni will ihn auch.

„Ein Stück nach links drehen...“

Manus Stimme klingt belegt, er räuspert sich kurz. Und das ist der letzte Anstoß, den Benni benötigt hat.  
Er ignoriert Manus Kommando und wendet sich nicht von ihm ab. Stattdessen richtet er sich ganz langsam auf, taucht ganz langsam hinter dem Badewannenrand auf, während sein Blick fest auf Manu gerichtet ist.  
Manu japst.

Bennis Beine zittern, als er aus der Wanne steigt. Er tropft, zu seinen Füßen bilden sich Pfützen, doch das ist im Moment sowohl ihm als auch dem Besitzer der Wohnung egal. Sie sehen sich an, starren sich in die Augen, ihre Blicke huschen kurz über ihre Körper, bevor sie wieder den Blickkontakt aufnehmen.  
Schritt für Schritt geht Benni auf Manu zu.

Er muss nicht nachfragen, ob das, was er vorhat, auch in Manus Sinne ist. Müsste er auch so nicht – die Zeichen sind eindeutig. Doch bevor er bei ihm angekommen ist, bevor er die Initiative ergreifen kann, tritt Manu von seinem Stativ weg – hin zu ihm. Seine Arme strecken sich nach ihm aus, er zieht ihn an sich.  
Als sich ihre Lippen berühren, weiß Benni endgültig, dass das weit mehr ist als ein Spiel, bei dem er austestet, wie weit er gehen kann.

~*~*~

Auch Manus Schlafzimmer ist voll mit Kunstwerken. Benni würde sagen, das ist der Raum, der am persönlichsten eingerichtet ist – neben den üblichen formvollendeten Kreationen hängen dort auch seine ersten Gehversuche in den verschiedenen Bereichen.  
Und wenn es nach Benni geht, liegt ein weiteres Kunstwerk in seinem Bett, direkt unter seinem Kopf.

Benni liegt halb auf Manu, sein Kopf ruht auf seiner Brust. Manus Arme sind um ihn geschlungen, halten seinen nackten Körper. So liegen sie jetzt schon eine Weile, doch keiner macht Anstalten, daran in absehbarer Zeit etwas zu ändern.

Er hat sein Ziel gewissermaßen erreicht. Er hat Manu so lange gereizt, bis er ihm trotz all der mühevoll aufgebrachten Beherrschung nicht mehr widerstehen konnte.  
Aber er fühlt keinen Triumph. Es ist etwas anderes...

Benni fühlt sich wohl. Glücklich.  
Das mit Manu, das mag er. So richtig. Er mochte die Spannung zwischen ihnen, die von Anfang an herrschte und er mag die Nähe, die nun bei ihnen Einzug gehalten hat.  
Und vor allem mag er das Schicksal, das ihn vor dem Altar gerettet hat und ihn in Manus Arme geführt hat. Seine damalige Verlobte hatte recht – es gibt noch so viel mehr zu entdecken als das, was sie hatten.  
Er hat es in Manu gefunden.


End file.
